Adderclaw (Adder)
This OC belongs to FantasyWarrior07 Backround Adderclaw grew up in Possibility, with his best friend Sparrowhawk (Skywing). Adder never knew his parents, and grew up in a foster home. His Sandwing foster parents (Eucalyptus and Drought), and his older brother (Helios) are good to him, but there is still a hole where his real parents should have been. From birth, both he and his foster parents assumed he was part Nightwing, from his odd colorization. His ancestry is shrouded in even more mystery when Adder first discovers his animus powers. For years he kept them secret from everyone, until he finally told Sparrowhawk on her 5th hatching day. Even though there hadn't been an animus anything since the time of Dusk the Nightwing, Adder was sure there was at least one other animus out there. He and Sparrowhawk then ran away from home, in search for another animus dragon. On the way, they were captured by slave-traders, and taken to the secret hideout of the Talons of Anarchy, which turned out to be the old Nightwing island. There, they met Lapus and Stealthwings. (More details soon) Appearance Adderclaw was named by his foster parents for his U shaped scale pattern down his spine that puff adders had. His coat is an unusual array of dark browns, and blacks, that leads him and his family to believe he is part Nightwing. Abilities Adder is a male Sandwing, and perhaps Nightwing combination. He has a poisonous barbed tail, like most Sandwings, and can breathe fire. Adder is not particularly known for his combat skill, but is known for his tail strikes. While he's not very useful in combat, he has a very fast striking speed with his tail, which is another reason he was named Adderclaw ("A death adder '''can go from a '''strike position, to strike and envenoming their prey, and back to strike position again, in less than 0.15 seconds," and are the fastest striking snake alive) Another interesting thing about Adder, is his animus ability. He discovered his power by subconsiously willing one of his dragon toys to fight themselves, when he was about one years old. He'd never told anyone except Sparrowhawk about his power, because of the fact that animus magic had been extinct. He has only used his magic four times: The first, to enchant his toy. The second, he got angry and enchanted the ball they were playing with to bounce up into Helios's face. The third, he enchanted a mallet to hit the foot of another Sandwing who was picking on him. And the fourth, he used it to break him, Sparrowhawk, Prince Lapus, and Stealthwings from the Talons of Anarchy prison. Disadvantages Like was said before, Adder doesn't have much fighting ability, or technique. Of the two of them, Sparrowhawk was the more intimidating, and strength centered. Adder also has a special condition called Fire Deficiency, where his body has a hard time creating the fire inside him. Whenever he tries to breathe flames, the fire is weak, and he can't hold it for long, and it also causes inflammation in his throat, and makes it hard to swallow food or drink. Another disadvantage he has, is his coloring. Because he was most likely part Nightwing, his coat is dappled with black, and dark brown, as well as the Sandwing pale yellow. Because of this, he cannot camouflage completely in sand, nor in the night sky. Personality Adder, having a Skywing as his best friend, has had practice being the calmer, and most collected of the pair. Adder acts as a sort of emotional anchor for Sparrowhawk, and is always there if she ever loses her temper. That being said, he is very defendant of his friend, and can get angry and defensive just like any other dragon. Adder also hates making new friends, mostly because of his secret, and the amount of trust needed to share that kind of secret. Trivia An Adder is a snake Original name was gonna be just Adder, until I noticed SOMEONE ALREADY TOOK THAT NAME AND NOW I'M REALLY MAD Notable pages Lapus Nordica Queen Wavecrest Stealthwings Adder lived during the Anarchist Era (This dragon's backround is AU) (I apologize in advance if I accidentally copy an OC's name! Please tell me if I do!) Do not edit! This is an OC! Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids